In Pain And In Happiness
by ChocolateFantasies
Summary: one-shot. first fic for ToS2. Emil-centric. contains language and violence.Tells Emil's life before the game. pls. read! i fail BTW o.0


**Disclaimer: **Hmmm... if I owned Emil... EPICNESS and he will end up with Richter :) 333

**A/N: **Ehhhh... I kinda just wrote this on a whim when I was feeling down in school. Also wanted to try writing angst and violence. I have a feeling I fail at angst... when my friend *cough**INFINITETEARS**cough* was reading this she started _laughing_. Laughing I say _LAUGHING_. /cries

Anyway I'm sure you guys don't wanna read my rant so... Here ya go! EXPERIENCE MY FAIL

BTW this is pre-ToS2:DotNW/KoR

* * *

**~In Pain And In Happiness~**

(Setting: On the road to Hima with Colette and Marta. )

"Hey you guys I'm getting tired! And it's getting dark already." Marta complained, stopping by the side of the road.

"We really should. The sun is almost gone and it's dangerous to walk in the dark." Colettte agreed

"S-Sure. We'll set up camp right here." Emil went over to a clearing in the forest.

They soon had a tent up and a campfire going with a pot of boiling soup ready.

"Thanks for cooking the food for us Emil! You're such a great cook!" Marta gushed.

"T-Thank you." Emil smiled shyly at Marta.

"Let's start eating or else the soup will dry up." Colette distributed the makeshift bowls.

The group heartily ate the food. The pot was soon emptied of its sontents.

"So. You haven't really told me much about your past or anything." Colette asked, directing the quesstion to Emil.

"Yeah Emil! You haven't told me anything too! How did you survive in Luin when all the people hated you?" Marta asked.

"I-It's not much of a happy story..." Emil hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chinon his knees.

"Aw, come on! I really want to know." Marta copied Emil's position.

"O-Okay then. It was a few months ago..." Emil started telling the story of that day.

* * *

**~start flashback~**

My dreams were the only places I could hide and feel safe. No one there would yell at me, laugh at me and generally bully me. It was my own peaceful world. It was like my sanctuary. But then, sanctuaries can be broken into.

I felt a hand clamp around my neck like a vice. The hand shook me awake. I had no choice but to open my eyes. I already knew who owned that hand. _Uncle Alba. _When he saw that I was awake, he yanked me off the bed. I fell off the bed and I somehow managed to protect my head from hitting the floor. I looked up at my uncle. As usual he was drunk and angry.

"Wake up you miserable brat! Do you know what you've done?" he yelled as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. I flinched when I smelled the stale scent of beer in his breath.

"W-What?"

"Don't give me a frickin 'what' as an answer, you little fuck!" Uncle Alba yelled.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I ventured.

"What are you apologizing for? Demonic little brat!"

Uncle Alba threw me to the side. My shoulder hit the wall with a loud thud. My head lolled to the side. I kept my eyes on the floor, hoping Uncle Alba was done with his usual violent rampage. I was wrong.

Uncle Alba grabbed a fistful of my hair and hauled me up.

"What do you say for yourself, you little brat? You gonna sit there like a dumb mute like you always do?" Uncle Alba yelled.

"I-I didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted out in pain.

"Ungrateful. Little. Brat. You. Think. You're. So. Smart. You're. Just. A. Stupid. Little. Brat."

Uncle Alba hit me with every word he said. He continued on with a string of horrible curses that no one should ever deserve to hear. He continued hitting my body until I pretended to pass out. After a while, he finally stopped. He let go fo my hair and let my body slump to the floor.

"Little son of a bitch." Uncle Alba muttered as he gave a final kick to my stomach. He walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

"F-Finally." I managed to say before the flood of tears came. I didn't cry in front of Uncle Alba. That only made things of worse. I breathed in deeply and stopped my silent tears. I wiped my bloody face with my sleeve and stood up. I walked over to the door and pressed my ear to the door. It was silent. Uncle Alba must've gone. I opened the door slowly and walked out.

Aunt Flora was standing at the counter. I could see she also had a few angry red marks on her arms and face. Uncle Alba had also hit her.

"Get back before dinner." she said to me without turning around. Like everyone else, she blames me for everything bad that happens.

"O-Okay Aunt Flora." I said.

"Hmph. Worthless brat."

I walked out the front door and down the stairs. I decided to go to my little cave. I walked down the street. I felt the now normal deathly glares I get when I go out in public. I walked a little quicker. I felt two pairs of hands push me from the back and I fell on my knees. I watched a pair of brown haired boys run cackling down the street. I slowly stood up and surveyed the damage on my knees. I winced and proceeded on my way down an unused alleyway. I came to what would look like a dead end to a person who didn't know about the secret cave. I squeezed myself around the side of the big boulder and came out on the other side. I ducked into the little cave. I grabbed the lamp I always kept there and turned it on. I proceeded to the far side of the cave. I sat down with my back against the wall and checked all the fresh wounds I got. I grabbed my first aid kit from a little ledge and I quickly cleaned and bandaged my wounds. I could do nothing for the black and blue bruises along my nes\ck and chest. When I was done, I leaned back and looked at my cramped surroundings. I drew my knees up to my chest and I felt a fresh wave of tears coming. I broke down and sobbed into my arms. As if the weather sensed my mood, it started to rain.

"What have I ever done to deserve any of this? All I've done is exist, not bothering anyone. It would be better if I just disappeared. Died. But I'm too scared. I'm a coward. Hopeless. Nothing." I wailed to myself.

For a hours I sat there. Drowning in my sorrows and self-pity. My tears flowed there was no more left. My eyes became red and puffy. I stared at the wall in front of me. My head was empty of all thoughts and emotions. I felt drained, like an abandoned shell. The sun started to go down. I put all the things back in their previous places. I slowly made my way back to the alleyway.

"I might as well go back there. I have nowhere else to go." I told myself.

I set off down the alley and out into the streets. I saw a bunch of kids gathered around another kid and I stopped to watch what they were doing. I heard them singing Happy Birthday to the kid in the middle.

"O-Oh yeah. It's my birthday today." I said to myself.

I smiled and made a silent wish.

_I wish that things will get better soon. Really soon._

**~end flashback~**

* * *

"Emil..." Colette whispered.

"That's awful!" Marta exclaimed with a hint of anger in her voice.

"N-Now I feel guilty for telling you." Emil mumbled.

"No. We insisted on it." Colette said apologetically.

Emil smiled sadly as a sob escaped him. Emil buried his face in his arms and sobbed quietly.

"Emil... We're so sorry!" Marta said. She went over to Emil and hugged him. Colette joined in, enveloping Emil in a bear hug. After a while Emil's sobs subsided.

"H-Hey. I'm okay now. S-Sorry for suddenly crying like that." Emil smiled.

"Don't worry! We were the ones who made you tell the story anyway." Colette laughed.

"You have no reason not to cry. After everything he did to you!" Marta exclaimed.

The smile vanished from Emil's face.

"I mean he should get punished or something! Those people should be ashamed! Blaming everything on you!" Marta ranted.

"Uncle Alba's done w-worse..." Emil murmured.

"What could be worse than what he's done to you?" Marta exclaimed.

"H-He _raped _me..." Emil broke down once more.

The girls gasped in unison.

"Emil." Colette whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Marta pulled Emil into her arms again.

"I-I've always been so afraid of him. So afraid of e-everything. Everything I did he would s-somehow find something wrong and hit me again. And when he was mad he h-hits me again and again. And... And..." Emil choked out.

"Emil. Shhh. You don't have to talk about it anymore." Marta said soothingly.

"Don't worry. We're here to protect you." Colette rubbed Emil's back calmingly.

"Yeah! We'll always be there for you. Everyone will." Marta reassured him.

Emil breathed in and out heavily in an attempt to curb his tears. After a while he had managed to stop the flow of tears.

"T-Thank you. S-So much for everything." Emil smiled at them.

"No problem! You'll always have us with you." Marta laughed.

"So if you need any help, we'll be right beside you ready to help." Colette said.

"And we'll protect you from all who would dare hurt you!" Marta said confidently.

"They'd have to go through us first!" Colette smiled.

"You guys really are my f-friends." Emil said.

And Emil smiled. The most sincere smile he made in a very long time. For the longest time he was finally happy. Genuinely happy.

* * *

Done! I finally managed to finish it! Hope you liked it! Sorry again for hte fail :)) Leave me a nice review 'kay? Flames are accepted :))


End file.
